<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making Nanako by Olive_Paeonia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286882">Making Nanako</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia'>Olive_Paeonia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Otsuyusona [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 4, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodily Fluids, F/M, Family Feels, Impregnation, Love, Marriage, Married Sex, Masturbation, Messy, Passion, Sloppy, Sloppy Makeouts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27286882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olive_Paeonia/pseuds/Olive_Paeonia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dojima remembers his wife clearly, his body and mind still ache for her and late at night he still reminisces of her. Chisato might be gone but in his heart, Ryotaro will always be her husband.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dojima Chisato/Dojima Ryotaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Otsuyusona [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1357051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making Nanako</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dojima is easily the most attractive male character in history, I'd do anything for him. Just wanted to write about him getting his rocks off and being happy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soft feminine flesh pressed against his toned body, fatty tissues squishing against his body. The rugged man let out a groan right by his wife’s ear. The man was hunched over his wife, his crotch clapping against her plump rear as the hands he had firmly planted against her shoulders were being used to push her body back in rhythm with his thrusts. He was so dominating and strong in bed and she loved that.</p><p>“R-Ryo~” she cooed in pleasure, still reeling from her husband suddenly bending her over against the bed and declothing her.<br/>
“Chisa...mmhhh” he groaned as she began to flex her vaginal muscles, tightening and loosening as he thrusted into her. He loved the sensation of this but it was so hard to last long when she’d do this and Ryotaro Dojima was a man who loved to take his time with his wife. He wanted to make her feel as good as possible during but ache after.<br/>
Wet noises and gasps filled the room as her hole got spread and closed over and over and over again. Trails of sweat ran down her curves and got smeared across her warm skin as Ryotaro’s hand left her shoulders and began to explore her body thoroughly.<br/>
Chisato Dojima couldn’t help but giggle as his hands excitedly filled with her body as if they were teens discovering each other for the first time. The pleasure of her husband’s body was only amplified by the sweet love kept warm in her heart, as gruff as this man was; he was also clingy and doting and thoughtful. His every thrust was done with the intent to make the one he loves most feel good, his every grope was done with amazement at the beauty of his beloved and Chisato could feel that.<br/>
She felt truly blessed to be given such pleasure and love from such an admittedly sexy man. The musk of his scent, the thickness of his breath against her neck, the strength and roughness of his hands and even the feeling of the sweat dripping off of his body and landing on hers.<br/>
He had such sultry groans and she couldn’t help but feel proud of making such a lovable man truly feel good. She would actively practice her intimate skills in an attempt to impress and please her husband in new ways and she couldn’t help but feel that he did the same. </p><p>Kisses and love bits trickled down her neck and shoulders only interrupted between grumbling moans. One of the man’s hands slowly found it’s way down her body and began gently rubbing sweet circles on her clitoris.<br/>
Chisato couldn’t hold her moans and excitement and before long there were barely breaths taken in between her sensual sounds. </p><p>Ryotaro’s mouth planted itself right by her ear as he breathlessly spoke “Chisa...I love…, fuck...I love you so much…”<br/>
Her heart boiled over at his sentiment and she replied with breath she didn’t know she had left “Ryo...I-...aahnnn...I love you so...so...so...fucking...so much!”<br/>
They both picked up their pace, both inching closer to finish. The sounds of moist flesh spreading to accommodate her husband became louder as did the sound of her squishy ass smashing against the man’s crotch.<br/>
Both of their vocals mixed together for a beautiful duet of sloppy boundless loving. </p><p>Chisato’s body begged for her husband’s cum to fill her and her mind didn’t disagree. He was so close and so was she. They both began trying their best to make the other one orgasm as soon as possible, Chisato reaching her hand down beneath their legs and massaging his swaying balls and Ryotaro finding a perfect rhythm with her clit.</p><p>“Fuck! A-AHhhhnnn~!!”<br/>
Chisato’s legs began to shake and jiggle as her insides spasmed euphorically against her husband’s cock, Ryotaro sped up and overwhelmed his orgasming wife with pleasure as he neared his own climax.<br/>
Her hole began drooling thick threads of excitement down to the floor, some trailing down Ryotaro’s dick before dripping down.<br/>
It wasn’t long before Chisato lost all strength and her arms no longer supported her weight, she fell onto her bed as her husband kept thrusting into her overstimulated body. His fingers still working wonders on her.<br/>
She babbled out vulgarities and sweet nothings as she struggled to handle her climax.<br/>
Ryotaro finally began to cum, his cock twitching inside her before shooting thick globs of sperm inside her. Each spasm would drain his testicles further and would bring unbelievable pleasure that caused the stern man’s legs to shake. His head lulled back and his mouth stayed agape as he groaned out in ecstasy, his thrusts came to a slow, pushing in slightly with every new spasm. </p><p>Soon he and his wife completely became mush on the bed, holding each other's sweaty bodies. They each thought of how much they loved the other’s post-sex smells.<br/>
The husband’s hand traced the wife’s cheek, beads of sweat still rolling down her face. He smiled at her lovingly, both of them looking messy with hair stuck to their foreheads and heavy ugly gasps in intervals.<br/>
Their lips connected and tongues pressed against each other, their spit clinging to the other’s mouth.<br/>
“Do you…” she took a few more breaths “think this one worked?” she giggled to herself.<br/>
Her husband moved a lock of hair from her eyes “Definitely. I...wow…” her chuckled in such a specific way that his wife found herself thinking: “Is there anyone else like him? Anyone else who’d love me this much and would laugh like that…?”</p><p>They scooted closer to each other, his hands resting on her rear and mid-back and hers doing much the same. His chest quickly became occupied with the sounds of his snoring, sweaty wife. It was gross but he couldn’t help but feel so proud to have such a fantastic woman drool on him in her sleep.<br/>
His hand slid up from her back and onto the backside of her head as he squeezed her close in a loving embrace.</p><p> </p><p>Then…</p><p> </p><p>Ryotaro Dojima snapped out of his memory, his spit-soaked hand working up and down his member as he neared completion. He loved that memory of Chisato, he felt that a night that fantastic was truly worthy of being the night his beloved daughter was conceived.<br/>
These days all he had were memories...memories and his hand.<br/>
He pumped a few more times, picking up the pace as his body curled up in pleasure. He started to groan slightly, his cock already twitching.<br/>
“Fuckkk….mmmm”<br/>
Just a few more pumps...a few more...aaannnddd.</p><p>A knock on his door interrupted his daze.<br/>
“D-Daddy!”<br/>
A saddened worried voice called out.<br/>
His hand flew off his cock as he pulled his pants back up “One moment, Nanako!” He flew out of bed and creaked open the door, hiding his lower half behind it.<br/>
“What’s wrong, Nanako?”<br/>
He was slightly frustrated but more worried than anything. Dojima’s sex drive had almost completely vanished with the death of his wife, it wasn’t often that he’d pleasure himself and even when he did; it usually made him feel guilty somehow.<br/>
Tonight was different but tonight was interrupted.<br/>
Ryotaro often struggled with fatherhood but single-fatherhood was even tougher than he could imagine. He knew Nanako was hurting inside too but he couldn’t take it. Dojima would do anything to catch his wife’s killer and, besides, spending time with Nanako brought its own sort of pain. She just resembled Chisato in face and spirit so it was tough to be around Nanako somedays but Ryotaro tried to repress these thoughts as he felt guilty over them.</p><p>“I just...had a bad dream…”<br/>
Suddenly Dojima’s heart stung, Nanako’s expression was that of guilt…<br/>
“Does she really feel guilty for waking me up? I’m her father…” he thought to himself.<br/>
Nanako’s chin began to tremble “A-About...Mommy…”<br/>
Dojima opened the door all the way and knelt down beside his daughter, holding her tightly to his heart.<br/>
Then Ryotaro remembered that this child isn’t just a child that he loves nor is she a child that happens to look like his late wife; this child is the byproduct of one of his happiest memories, created by the woman who stole his heart and took it to the grave. This child is a treasure built upon years of unbridled love and beauty, grossness and truth, romance and pleasure, happiness and sadness, life and death…<br/>
The Dojima’s clung to each other for a few more moments, they both stopped hurting individually and suddenly began to mourn together.<br/>
His daughter slept in his bed that night and when she woke up her dad was at work and despite the loneliness that followed...she knew she wasn’t alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>New chapter of P5 Roulette coming soon.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>